


home with you

by morningwish



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: when there's only two of them at home





	home with you

Dia hanya berdiam kala Sungwoon mulai beranjak dari sisinya. Lutut yang bersinggungan dengan sisi pahanya itu hanya dapat dirasanya, karena kini kedua matanya menatap lurus pada wajah yang menaungi pandangnya. Lengannya begitu saja menggapai pada pinggang pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Seolah bersinergi dalam laju pikir yang sama, kini pria itu menurunkan pinggangnya senada dengan bagaimana jemari Hwang Minhyun yang membawanya turun. Pangkuan yang mempertemukan keduanya, napas yang tercekat karena sensasi itu terkirim kencang ke selurung system tubuh mereka. Terasa begitu tepat, terasa begitu nyaman, tapi sentuh semata tak membuat mereka merasa cukup. Haus yang tak terpuas hanya dengan sebatas itu. Minhyun ingin mengingat kembali bagaimana setiap inchi tubuh Sungwoon terasa pada dirinya. Kedua mata mereka masih menatap, Minhyun dapat melihat bagaimana Sungwoon juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dengan sentuh mereka. Seolah membaca literatur di hamparan lembar kertas, terlalu jelas, terlalu membuat kedua napasnya memburu karena ia ingin semua ini tidak berjalan dalam waktu yang lama.

 

Paras yang terlihat seperti salju, tapi di bawah sentuhnya semua terasa seperti menggenggam bara permata. Minhyun menariknya mendekat, sudah cukup ucap tanpa kata yang ia dengar dari tatap Sungwoon di hadapannya. Ranum itu dilahapnya, seraya jemari di pinggang Sungwoon yang membawa tubuh itu semakin mendekat. Mencipta friksi yang berkali-kali mengingatkan Minhyun tentang apa yang tersembunyi di balik jeans berwarna biru tua itu. Segala rangsangan berkecimuk di dalam tubuhnya, lenguh rendah Sungwoon yang teredam cumbu mereka sama sekali tidak mempermudah semua ini. Helai pakaian tidak pernah terasa sejauh ini memisahkan sentuh mereka.

_“I can’t take it anymore, hyung.”_

_“Do it.”_

_“Don’t stop me.”_

_“I won’t.”_


End file.
